Sessions
by igaveupthreeseasonsago
Summary: Blaine Anderson is forced into attending a group therapy session for teens at the local Lima Community Center. There, he meets many different teens with problems just as bad as his own, and sees a familiar face. AU, TRIGGER WARNING, Klaine & ND friendship
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this was inspired by a million and one GIF sets that I found on tumblr, so I decided to get to writing! I don't own glee, or any characters.**

**THIS STORY IS AU, TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE….**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson walked through the small hallway of the Lima community center, mind racing and palms sweating. His mother had recommended he go to the youth counseling service for months now, but after she had found him in their garage punching the life out of a punching bag, they had a long talk. Blaine had spilled his heart out to his mother and told her all of his problems in his head and on his body...specifically his wrists. When his mother saw the lines of scars lining her son's wrists, she broke out into sobs. Blaine hating making his mother cry, his father already did enough of that.<p>

John Anderson was a successful business lawyer and co-chaired a major Ohio law firm. Celina Anderson was the perfect stay at home wife and mother to Blaine and his older brother Cooper. Cooper was his father's pride and joy: handsome, smart, straight. And the fact that Cooper went to law school and was training to take over the family firm did not really help Blaine's case. Mr. Anderson was constantly cranky and tired, never showing any compassion towards the people in his household...especially Blaine.

Mr. Anderson would look at his youngest son with disgust and rarely ever talked to him. When he did attempt to have conversation with his family at dinner, Mr. Anderson would ask Blaine about his studies and if there were any girls in his life, automatically causing tension.

Later in the night, when Blaine's mother would reprimand her husband about his rude questioning, he would scream and often times would resort to physical violence. From his room Blaine would hear her cries and would see the bruises on her neck and face the next morning.

Blaine and his mother long conversation in which Blaine revealed how he was feeling inside. He wouldn't tell his mother about the one thing that could possibly lead to him being happy, because, she definitely wasn't ready to deal with that yet. So, he told her the problems that led to his cutting.  
>Though he was not being bullied at Dalton, he felt so invisible and worthless to the rest of the world and it was almost as depressing. The other Warblers only wanted him in the group because of his voice and never made a real effort to be his friend outside of the group. Blaine felt like he was absolutely alone in the world, and began to have an apathetic view of life. Yet, whenever he wanted to feel something, he would resort to cutting. He had a few successful trials until one of the warblers had caught him in the bathroom, coming to get him because he was late for rehearsal. David Thompson had been somewhat civil to Blaine as a fellow Warbler, but as he watched Blaine sitting in the empty shower with a small stream of blood trailing down his wrist, he went and hugged him, immediately prying the razor blade from the crying boy's hand. David was Blaine's only real friend and swore to tell nobody of the incident that brought them together.<p>

In the first weeks of their junior year at Dalton, David told Blaine of his father's transfer to Portland, and that he would be moving. Blaine felt his world crumbling around him. David was the only person in the world who showed Blaine any attention and made him feel like he mattered, and once David was gone, Blaine was alone again.

Blaine slipped into a routine, of going through each day like a ghost. He sang his solos for the Warblers and that made him somewhat happy. He loved music, so something inside him, however small, would spark when he sang.

It was November when he realized that his life was an absolute waste. He had very little skills, his grades were shit because he had just stopped caring, and he had nobody who cared about him. Even his own mother had stopped calling to check up on him. Blaine felt that he had no real reason to continue living.

It was November 18th, and Blaine had just stolen prescription Xanex from the boy living in the dorm next door. He checked his pocket watch, a gift from his brother when he was only six. It was 12 noon and Blaine had one final impromptu Warbler performance in 10 minutes. He asked Wes if he could sing "Cough Syrup" by Young the Giant as a solo, just so he could try it out. The head warbler agreed, unknowing that this would be Blaine's swan song. Wes had originally asked him to sing "Teenage Dream" as a more upbeat number, and they had even practiced a few times, but later in the week Blaine had seemed adamant in performing "Cough Syrup".

Blaine tied his red and blue striped tie and buttoned up his blazer, slightly gelled his hair and brushed his teeth...the same routine that he was so accustomed to each day. He closed the door and walked down the hall towards the large staircase that would lead him to the senior commons.

'This is the last time I'm going to be doing this' Blaine thought to himself

He checked his pocket watch and saw that he had 2 minutes to spare, when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a quiet, delicate voice say

"Excuse me".

Blaine turned around and, as cliché as it sounds, he saw the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on. His hair was soft, chestnut brown and seemed perfectly windswept. His eyes were a shocking mixture of blue grey and green that popped from his naturally pale complexion. Blaine saw something in his eyes, something that he had seen countless times in his own reflection...brokenness. He hated to think that such an amazingly gorgeous guy could ever be broken, but everyone has a story. Suddenly, he spoke again.

"I-I'm new here..."

Blaine immediately took the opportunity to introduce himself. He didn't know why he was caring so much, but he kind of liked it.

"My names Blaine" he said with an outstretched hand.

"Kurt" the boy responded and grabbed the hand, shaking it slowly, almost apprehensively. As he pulled away, Blaine felt a tingle on his hand where Kurt's used to be.

"What exactly is going on?" Kurt looked around at all of the blazer-clad boys running down the stairs.

Blaine looked at his outfit. Seeing as he wore a black leather jacket that resembled a blazer and a tie that was only red, Blaine knew that he wasn't a student at Dalton. Blaine also took the time to subtly observe the boy's gorgeous figure. He had broad but delicate shoulders, a slim torso and gorgeous hips that extended into legs that seemed to go on for days. Blaine then realized that he was expected to talk.

"err...The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, it tends to shut the school down for a while."

The boy looked stunned, which somewhat confused Blaine.

"So...the glee club here is kind of, cool?" the other boy asked. Blaine chuckled because nobody ever called the Warblers a glee club.

"The Warblers are like...rock stars!"

Blaine suddenly remembered where he was supposed to be, but he didn't want to leave Kurt, so he grabbed the other boy's hand and said smoothly,

"Come on, I know a shortcut".

They ran slowly down the hall towards the senior commons, and for the first time in a while, he had a genuine smile on his face.

He told the Warblers to switch the performance number back to Teenage Dream. Blaine was going to sing to Kurt, because now, Blaine actually had something - someone, to care about and who was worth living another day for…even if it was just to get to know him better. Blaine had a feeling that Kurt needed Blaine almost as much as Blaine needed Kurt. And he had forgotten all about the plan that was waiting for him back in the small pill jar on his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY GUYS SO MOST OF THIS CHAPTER WAS TOLD IN A BIT OF FLASHBACK MODE, BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MOVING MORE INTO THE PRESENT! PLEASE REVIEW AND SPREAD IT AROUND! <strong>

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_**: BLAINE SHOWS UP TO COUNSELING AND WE MEET SOME OF THE OTHER KIDS (WHO HAPPEN TO RESEMBLE THE NEW DIRECTIONS QUITE A BIT…..hmmm...) WHO HAVE SOME INTENSE PROBLEMS OF THEIR OWN. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY GUYS CHAPTER 2! ALL OF THE IDEAS FOR THE PROBLEMS OF THE MCKINLEY KIDS (EXCEPT BLAINE'S) COME FROM .COM AND HER AMAZING THERAPY AU. THAT WAS KIND OF THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS WHOLE STORY SO DEFINITELY GO CHECK OUT HER BLOG AND HER AU STUFF … ITS GREAT!**

**ok so enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW/SPREAD!**

The conversation that Blaine had with his mother had led him here. Here was the spacious stage in the auditorium of the Lima Community Center, sitting in a circle with about 14 other kids chatting aimlessly, all who looked about Blaine's age. All of the kids looked different from the next, and by the looks on each of their faces, they all had different issues. A man who looked like he was in his mid 30's came and sat down in the circle, capturing all of the teens' attention.

"Hey guys! I recognize most of you from school and from glee, and for those of you who don't know me, I'm Will Schuester, you guys can call me Mr. Schue though, if you're comfortable," the man said animatedly, and with a smile, "Alrighty then! Let's get the ball rolling here! I know you all are here for a certain reason. Whether its problems at home, at school, or within yourself… we are all here to listen and help you through it. I know those of you who go to McKinley were rocked with sort of a big event this week, and if anyone wants to talk about Dave's accident, we definitely can. Otherwise, if any of you have any personal thoughts that you want to share, feel more than free!"

Blaine had no idea who Dave was or what his accident was, but by the solemn looks on certain kids' faces, he could tell it was painful to think about.  
>Suddenly, a small girl wearing designer clothes began to speak.<p>

"um…hi. I'm Sugar, which most of you guys already know. So, my dad…he runs some big company or something…he's not in the mob I swear! I know he looks like it, and acts like it and he has the cars for it and is kinda scary, but he told me to tell people that he's not…so I guess he's not. Anyway, he works a lot. He never really spends any time with my brother and I. I really only get to see him once a week, and when we do spend time together, its always spent shopping, or him giving me some money and saying, 'go buy something beautiful princess'. The thing is…he tells me to go buy something beautiful, but I can't remember the last time he called _me _beautiful…or something other than Princess for that matter. Well, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want him to buy me things or tell me to run off and go shop, I want him to sit with me and ask me about my life, ask me about glee club! I just…I just want him to show me that he loves me as much as he says, just…not with money."

By the end of her little speech, you could see the tears welling in her eyes and a small boy next to her was rubbing circles in her back and telling her it was okay in what sounded like an Irish accent. Mr. Schue started comforting her and a few kids began giving her advice to ask her dad to sit with her and talk for a while, even if its not long at first, but just to talk for a little bit and let him know how she feels.

Next to speak was a beautiful blonde girl with a short bob hairdo. She spoke quietly and delicately.

"Hi. I'm Quinn, or you could call me Charlie. This is kind of hard to say, because I've never really talked about it to anyone before…but I have multiple personalities. One day I'll be the cheerleader – confident, beautiful, invincible…who I wish I could be all the time. The next day I'll be the "skank" type – sarcastic, rebellious, completely unfased by anything…the girl I'm scared I'll become, but yet it's a rush. Finally, on some days I'll just be me. The girl who is scared and mousy and …that's who I am because I feel like I have absolutely no grip of who I am and how to handle my condition."

The boy next to her with a mohawk patted her hand and all of the other kids seemed to have placed the puzzle pieces of this girl together, and Blaine could tell they had been confused about the girl in the past. Mr. Schue told her that she should talk to her parents about maybe seeing a doctor and getting some kind of medication to help her cope with the condition and that if she needed any help, that they would all be there for her. She nodded silently and smiled.

"OK guys, I feel like we should talk about Dave. I know a few of you don't exactly know what happened," he said, looking in Blaine's direction, "but a student who used to go to McKinley and bullied a few of the kids in here, tried to commit suicide earlier this week. It's really affected the school and all of the kids seemed a bit shaken up by it. So, if anyone would like to talk about their feelings, please go ahead." Mr. Schue said solemnly.

A curvy dark-skinned girl who someone mentioned was named Mercedes began to talk.

"Mr. Schue, you know first hand that most of us in here could be a little dramatic, but I could never imagine that someone would feel so low as to try and end their own life."

Suddenly, Blaine spoke. He didn't know why or what triggered it, but he felt that this was what his mother brought him there to talk about, and if others were able to admit serious psychological conditions like Quinn had, Blaine could be able to tell his story.

"I did." he said loud enough to get everyone's attention, including Mr. Schue.

"Blaine, you don't have to tell anything if you're uncomfortable, I know this is your first time joining us…" the man said apprehensively.

"No," Blaine said calmly, "I feel like I should share. I-I'm Blaine, I don't really know how to start this, so I'll start at the beginning. I'm gay, and I got bullied for it…a lot. One night it got so bad that I was put in the hospital. I had a few broken ribs and what not, and I was knocked unconscious." Blaine could see the looks of horror on the faces of most of the girls and some of the guys, "So after the accident, my parents transferred me to an all-boys prep school, Dalton Academy. They have a zero-tolerance bullying policy there and they felt it would be better for me. Once I was there, I joined the glee club, the Warblers, because I love singing, and I figured it would help me make some friends."

A small girl holding hands with a hulk-like boy looked eagerly at some of the others and then at Mr. Schue, as if something that Blaine had said was important, but Blaine continued.

"I thought being a Warbler would help…but I found out the Warblers only accepted me because of my voice. So even though I got solos, I didn't have any friends. So...I-I tried cutting myself, and when I was caught, the guy promised to keep an eye on me and protect me …from myself. I finally had a friend who cared, so the cutting stopped and I was pretty happy. Then his family got transferred to Oregon for business, and I was alone again. This year has been _really_ rough. Um…the kid who lives in the dorm next door takes Xanex, and two days ago, I stole it from his room. I was gonna do. I really had no reason to keep going, I was becoming a ghost form of myself, jut reliving the same day over and over and going to bed and waking up to do it all over again. It sucked. So on Tuesday, I was supposed to do a performance with the Warblers. It was going to be my goodbye really, one last song to be remembered by before it all ended. I was fully ready to end my life, but then I met someone." Blaine's face lightened as he remembered Kurt, the angel that saved him from himself. "He only said a few words to me, but I really felt like he was sent to me for a reason, he was someone for me to care about, to prove that life gets better. So I performed and we had the most amazing conversation and he was telling me about everything that happened at his school, especially this one awful guy who bullied him for being gay, and then kissed him. He seemed so broken, and I feel like I could help fix him. He's just so perfect and beautiful, with the most stunning eyes and even his voice…its just angelic."

The kids around him seemed generally happy for him, many of their sad faces turning to smiles. Blaine laughed at himself and how he was rambling.

"Sorry…I just got a little caught up in my own thoughts. Well, he's just awesome and I think things might turn around for me as long as he's around."

Mr. Schue smiled and the tall, skinny Asian boy sitting to Blaine's left patted him on the back, a big smile on his long face.

"Well that's really great Blaine. We're happy that you have something…someone in your life to get you out of that helpless place. We are all here for you if you ever feel lost."

Blaine smiled, he really liked this group and was genuinely glad he came. He felt that maybe the kids here could become his friends, an even greater reminder of why he should still be here.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind Blaine and he could see some kids smiling as a figure emerged from the curtain, trying to get into the circle as quickly as possible, and he had already began rambling excuses.

"Mr. Schue, I'm so sorry im late my dad needed me to close the garage, I know there are only like 10 minutes left but I figured better late then never I'm really really sorry…hey guys"

Blaine knew that voice. He just didn't want to believe that it was really him. _This is a dream_. Blaine's thoughts were proven wrong when Mr. Schue said,

"Its perfectly fine Kurt, you're here every week…just take a seat."

Blaine could see Kurt walking around the circle to sit next to Mercedes and kept his head down, staring intently at his shoes. He brought his head up for a second, and as he looked up, he saw Kurt staring at him, his gorgeous eyes shining with…happiness? as a small smile drew on his lips. Their eyes were locked onto each other's as Mr. Schue talked to the tall boy named Finn about a problem with his father. Blaine watched Kurt as he leaned over and whispered into Mercedes' ear _'that's him_' and her eyes bugged.  
>Blaine had no idea what the sentiment meant, but he figured that maybe it was a good thing because Kurt was still smiling.<p>

A few minutes later, Mr. Schue dismissed them, but not before clarifying that everything that had been shared in the session was confidential. The kids nodded their heads in affirmation before getting up and walking out in individual clusters.

Blaine picked himself up off the floor and began talking to Mike, the boy sitting next to him in the circle. They exchanged numbers and said they'd talk soon.  
>He was then confronted by Ms. Rachel Berry, who went on about how she and Blaine were the same in that talent and constantly getting solos had led to resentment and alienation from their fellow teammates, but reassured him saying that she would always be there for a duet partner.<p>

She walked away and Blaine let out a long sigh, _man that girl is something_. He was about to pull out his cell phone to tell his mother he was on his way home when he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey there…"


	3. Chapter 3

**hello people! here is your next chapter! hope you enjoy it! **

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW/RESPOND/SPREAD TO PEOPLE! **

**Disclaimer: AU, I don't own glee, the characters, nor do I affiliate myself with RyMurph**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was about to pull out his cell phone to tell his mother he was on his way home when he felt a tapping on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey there…"

Blaine's breath hitched. He knew who it was, he knew he would have to explain why he was here and why it really looked like he was following Kurt, and knowing Blaine, he would probably spill out the fact that Kurt hadn't left his mind since their meeting earlier that week.

He turned around slowly and he saw the taller boy looking at him with bright eyes, _those eyes….wow,_ and a big smile. Blaine could only smile looking at him. He was so beautiful. His hair looked similar to the way it was when they'd met, but his outfit was different. He wore amazingly skinny black and white striped jeans that made his legs look long and stunning and _DAMN,_ and he wore a white button down with an ascot scarf. The shirt had the first 2 or 3 buttons undone, which led to Blaine staring at the other boy's collarbone a little more than he should have.

When he finally collected his thoughts, he realized he had to speak. So cool, calm and collected Blaine returned.

"Hey yourself! Its really good to see you!" Blaine said as he brought Kurt in for a hug, in which he held on a little longer than friends usually would, but neither boy seemed to mind.

Kurt was still smiling as they engaged in friendly small talk, with Kurt showing his biting wit and sarcasm and Blaine his dapper charm, before Kurt looked at him and asked,

"What are you doing right now?"

Blaine thought about it, and realized that with one text to his mom saying he'd be home late, he'd be doing absolutely nothing.

"Nothing, why? Do you want to go do something?" Blaine asked back hopefully,

"Sure! Actually there's this really cool coffee shop that turns into a lounge at night. Tonight is open mic night and all of us were gonna head over there…want to join?"

Blaine smiled, this was the first time someone had actually invited him somewhere because of pure wanting of his company, not out of obligation like the Warblers.

"I'd love to! But…are you sure I'm not intruding? You all seem to know each other pretty well" Blaine said, suddenly feeling bad.

"Of course not dummy! Plus this would be an opportunity to get to know everyone better!" Kurt said cheekily, "So will you come?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded his head, and to be honest, he was_ really _excited to go. He texted his mom that he'd be home late and was going out with some of the kids from the group and she seemed thrilled that he was making friends so quickly.

Blaine and Kurt walked out into the parking lot and saw that everyone else was carpooling to the Lima Bean.

"Do you want a ride? I'll drive you back here to get your car after, it's on my way home. I know a few of the others are doing the same."

Blaine agreed and the pair made their way over to Kurt's escalade. Blaine made sure he expressed his appreciation of such a _nice car_, and Kurt blushed. Blaine realized how much he liked making Kurt blush, and just how prominent the color looked on his pale skin. They turned the radio on quietly and heard Katy Perry's newest single playing, which brought Blaine to initiate some conversation.

"So listen, I'm really sorry for you getting asked to leave after the performance. I didn't know that teachers would be so strict about dress code. Now since you _obviously _don't go to Dalton…where do you go exactly? Tell me everything that I should know about Kurt." Blaine said as he settled himself into his seat.

Kurt laughed. "Its fine, I should have done more research on the colors and I wouldn't have stuck out like _such _a sore thumb. OK, so I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I'm 17. I go to McKinley High. I live with my dad, my step mom and my brother Finn, who you probably saw in there – he's the tall one. My mom passed when I was 8,"  
>Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Kurt stopped him.<br>"I know you're sorry, but its been so long that I'm kind of tired with hearing it, but I appreciate the gesture." Blaine nodded.  
>"I love designing outfits, I'm a sucker for a good musical, I love to sing, and, as you could probably tell…I'm gay"<p>

Blaine did a little mental cheer at the last part, and also realized that he and Kurt would actually get along really well, because they had a lot in common.

"So, Blaine…your turn. We've got another good 15 minutes, so tell me everything I should know about Blaine"

Blaine smiled and thought about exactly what to say.  
>"Blaine Anderson, 17 and ½ years old, I used to go to Carmel, but now I go to Dalton, which you knew already. I live in Westerville because I dorm at Dalton, but when I'm not there, I live in Carmel with my parents and my older brother Cooper, even though he's in law school now. I read Vouge religiously, I also appreciate a good musical, I play 9 instruments, speak Italian and I'm trying to learn Filipino so I can talk to my grandmother. Oh! and I'm gay." Blaine said, realizing he left the major detail for last.<p>

Blaine looked over at Kurt to realize that he had a huge smile on his face, which made Blaine really happy. Thinking about it, Blaine hadn't stopped smiling since he saw Kurt walk into the meeting. He hadn't smiled for such a long time since…_ever, really._ They talked about their favorite kinds of music and other hobbies, likes and dislikes when Blaine saw Kurt looking at him, a look of slight confusion on his face.

"When did you go to Carmel? I went once in sophomore year to see Vocal Adrenaline perform, and I don't remember seeing you."

Blaine swallowed hard. He really didn't want to talk about it again. He had just revealed it to the rest of the group and Kurt had _just missed it._ Blaine found that a blessing and a curse because now he had to tell Kurt about the accident, but he also would've been really embarrassed if Kurt had heard him pretty much _gushing_ over him at the end of his story. Blaine remembered the look in Kurt's eyes the first time they met. Something wasn't right, and Blaine had an inclining that Kurt was going through the same thing that Blaine had.

So, Blaine told Kurt the story. The full story…his accident, his neglect at Dalton, his depression, the cutting and the attempt that he was almost going to go through with. He decided to stop right after he mentioned that he was going to do one last Warbler performance.

Kurt looked at him with an intense gaze and Blaine saw the glassiness in his eyes, meaning that Kurt was going to start crying. Kurt spoke again, this time very softly.

Blaine spoke up. "Kurt...what's wrong? I can tell there's something that matter and, I'm not pushing...but maybe if you tell me, I could help. Even if its just to listen."

Kurt took a deep, steadying breath.  
>"Well...before you, I was the only person that I knew who was gay. I'm the only one out at McKinley. My friends except me and love me for myself, but I can't say that the entire school feels the same way. Esp-Especially the football players. Well...one in particular. Most of them just threaten to beat me up and toss me into dumpsters, but this one <em>idiot <em>named David doesn't quit. He locker checks me and throws those 7-11 slurpees in my face, which ruins my clothes, and its just _infuriating_ and I just - I just feel like its never going to end. I'm going to be miserable and suffer for the rest of high school. Granted, its only 2 more years but its absolutely _awful_. Nobody else knows what I go through. The fear I have every morning walking through the doors, thinking about what kind of torture they'll put me through today. I, I just want it all to end sometimes. But-but I'd never...you know. I mean I feel like it sometimes, but then I realize how much it would kill my dad, how alone he would be. He already lost my mom, I couldn't imagine putting him through that. So...I'm just gonna have to deal with it I guess."

At this point Kurt was crying and Blaine's heart was breaking. He was right, Kurt needed Blaine just as much as Blaine needed him, _if not_ more. Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it for a while, their fingers molding well into the other's and Blaine rubbing soothing circles onto the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. Kurt looked up at him with big, glassy and tear-stained eyes.

"Wh-What made you change your mind? Why didn't you do it?" Kurt said shakily.

Blaine looked down at his lap for a minute. The only sound heard from the car was the light music playing from the stereo and the sound of heavy breathing. Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly and saw that the shorter boy was…smiling softly to himself.

"Um…I met someone." Blaine said quietly, and noticed Kurt's face fall. The look on Kurt's face was a mixture of hurt and happiness. Happiness that Blaine had someone to take him out of that dark world of self-harm, but hurt that it wasn't him. Blaine saw his face and was really confused when Kurt spoke again, trying to mask the pain in his voice.

"Oh, well that's really great. What's he like?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine chuckled because Kurt didn't realize that Blaine was talking about him. Though it was somewhat cruel, Blaine decided to gush like he had inside.

"Well, he's witty, funny, we have a lot in common and yet I feel like he can teach me new things, he's stylish and has some of the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen in my life. The minute I met him I just…couldn't stop thinking about him." Blaine said sincerely, as if he wasn't spilling his thoughts to the very guy he liked, but that he was describing Kurt to a friend.

Kurt nodded and smiled as best as he could, but he obviously hadn't caught on. The car pulled up to the small building and they parked, watching as other members of group were walking into the building, talking and laughing animatedly.

They unbuckled their seatbelts and saw that Mike was waiting for Blaine outside his window and Mercedes had pulled her car in next to Kurt's driver's side.

The two sat in silence for a second, making sure they had everything they needed to go inside. Blaine looked over at Kurt as if to say, _'_ready to go?' but noticed Kurt had a sad smile on his face, obviously not over their last conversation.

They got out of the car and walked into the building with their respective clumps of people. Once inside, they found an area of couches and bistro tables in the corner near a stage that was set up in the center of the room. The place was busy, but not overcrowded. The corner of the lounge was comfortable and everyone greeted Blaine warmly when he and Mike walked in. Blaine settled himself down on an empty couch and watched as Rachel signed every single person in the group up to go onstage and sing.

Blaine looked over to see Kurt talking with Mercedes, a sad look on his gorgeous face as he mouthed the words 'I'm so stupid'.  
>That was when Blaine realized that <em>he <em>was the stupid one. He had made Kurt think he liked someone else. _He_ was the reason that Kurt looked so unhappy. It hurt Blaine to see Kurt look unhappy. So he called Kurt and Mercedes over to sit with him. They agreed politely but not happily, as the emcee introduced open mic night and explained the rules.

Kurt sat next to Blaine and the announcer was about to announce the first person on the list.

"You never mentioned the name of that guy you're so crazy for" Kurt said as kindly as possible, but Blaine could sense the venom in his voice.

Blaine laughed and suddenly Rachel was running over to get him out of his seat to perform first. Before she could pull him up, he leaned over and whispered into the other boy's ear. He saw Kurt shiver under his breath and chuckled before breaking into a confident smirk.

"His names Kurt"

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 3 coming later in the week! review&amp;spread pleaseeeeeee thankya<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**welcome to chapter 4!  
>this isn't as angsty, but next chapter will be so I'm giving y'all a break<br>**_**songs used:**_**  
>"Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" – Frankie Valli<br>"My Man" – Barbra Striesand  
>"At Last" – Etta James<br>"Glitter in the Air" – P!nk**

**I don't own glee, any songs, or characters.**

* * *

><p>"His name is Kurt"<p>

Kurt couldn't feel his heart. If he could, he would have felt it jumping out of his chest. He watched Blaine walk to the small stage as he tried to catch his breath. Mercedes was staring at him with bug eyes and a big smile. They were about to start a conversation when he heard a voice clearing his throat at the microphone.

Kurt stared up at Blaine with a big smile as the pre-recorded karaoke music began to play. Kurt and Mercedes listened intently to try and figure out what this song was, and Mercedes realized it first.

"Ohmigod. KurtKurtKurtKurt. Ohmigod" She said as she almost pulled Kurt's arm out of its socket. Kurt didn't recognize the song until Blaine started singing with a voice as smooth as silk and was staring right into Kurt's eyes.

_You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<br>You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>At long last love has arrived  
>and I thank God I'm alive<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<em>

Kurt was enamored. Blaine was singing with such amazing purity and sincerity that Kurt could have cried. He was staring into Kurt's eyes and Kurt could tell that there was so much in the lyrics of this song that applied to Blaine since Kurt came into his life.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
>There's nothing else to compare<br>The sight of you leaves me weak  
>There are no words left to speak<br>but if you feel like I feel  
>please let me know that its real<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<em>

As the horns blasted on the speakers Blaine began dancing around the stage with the mic stand and danced his way over to the side of the stage where Kurt and Mercedes stood, laughing. Suddenly, he fell down to his knees with the stand Kurt's heart came up into his mouth. _Damn that's sexy _he thought to himself. Blaine sang the chorus loudly as if he was proclaiming a message from the mountaintops.

_I LOVE YOU BABY  
>AND IF ITS QUITE ALRIGHT<br>I NEED YOU BABY  
>TO WARM THE LONLEY NIGHT<br>I LOVE YOU BABY  
>TRUST IN ME WHEN I SAY<br>OH PRETTY BABY  
>DON'T LET ME DOWN, I PRAY<br>OH PRETTY BABY  
>NOW THAT I FOUND YOU, STAY<br>AND LET ME LOVE YOU BABY  
>LET ME LOVE YOU<br>YOU'RE JUST TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE_

As the song ended, Kurt was smiling more than he ever thought he could. It reminded him of his favorite scene from one of his favorite movies, "10 Things I Hate About You" when Heath Ledger serenaded Julia Stiles in front of all of her friends.  
>Blaine hopped off the stage and walked towards him, and Kurt could see that he was slightly sweating as he followed a bead of sweat down Blaine's temple and all the way down to his collarbone under his shirt.<p>

"Hey!" Blaine chuckled, slightly out of breath as he walked over to the couch where the three were previously sitting.

"Hey yourself," Kurt said as he plopped down on the couch and looked at the other boy, "that was absolutely amazing".

"Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it." Blaine said, a shy smile forming on his face at the end of the sentence.

Kurt blushed and held out his hand to the other boy.  
>"Shall we?" he asked as he motioned his head over to the couch, smiling softly.<p>

Blaine took his hand and they walked over to the couch they were previously sitting on. As they walked away, Mercedes looked over to the other members of the group, all taking notice of the couple with huge smiles.

Next to take the stage was Rachel, who sang "My Man" from Funny Girl. As she sang, the two boys talked and continued to learn more about each other. Every time one of the boys would laugh, or crack a joke, the other would find themselves falling even faster for their smile, their laugh, the way their eyes lit up when they talked about their passions. Kurt listened to the lyrics of the background music and couldn't help but smile.

_Oh my man I love him so  
>He'll never know<br>Oh my life is just his spare  
>I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms  
>The world is bright, alright<em>

Whats the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back on my knees someday  
>For whatever my man is<br>I am his forever more

The only thing that Kurt found wrong with the situation was that Blaine wasn't his. Yes, he had mentioned that he liked Kurt and mentioned everything that he liked about Kurt, but he had made no move to show Kurt that he wanted anything more.

After Rachel, Tina, Sam, Santana and Artie had sang their selections, Mercedes made her way onto the stage.

"Hey there everybody! My name is Mercedes Jones and I'm gonna slow things down for y'all okay? For all you lovebirds in the house," she said looking directly at the couple on the couch, "get out of your seats and bring a partner up to dance. This is for you"

The teens all stood up and found their respective dance partners and brought them out onto the makeshift dance floor. Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly and saw Blaine already staring at him, eyes wide and a nervous smile on his face, as if he were about to ask the most important question of his life.

"umm…Kurt? D-do you want to, er…" Blaine choked out, nerves getting the best of him.

Kurt could only laugh at how adorable he was.  
>"I'd love to dance, Blaine. Come on." He said as he pulled Blaine out of his seat and walked out onto the floor.<p>

The familiar tones of Blaine's favorite love song began and he smiled even wider as he pulled Kurt into the standard slow dance formation. Though the start of the dance was a little stiff and awkward, Blaine eventually loosened up and pulled Kurt closer so that he was flush against him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they continued to rock slowly back and forth along with all of the other couples. Blaine began singing along with Mercedes as she sang.

_At last, my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song  
>At last, the skies above are blue<br>My heart was wrapped up in clover  
>The night I looked at you<em>

_I found a dream  
>That I could speak to<br>A dream that I could call my own  
>I found a thrill to press my cheek to<br>A thrill that I have never known_

_You smiled, you smiled  
>oh, and then the spell was cast<br>and here we are in heaven  
>For you are mine at last<em>

Blaine sang along to the final verse into Kurt's ear, which caused the other boy to lift his head off of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes and leaned his forehead onto Kurt's. Blaine honestly felt that this was one of the best nights of his entire life, and he had never been happier. He was surrounded by people that would hopefully become his friends, and a boy that he was falling for harder and harder by the second.

With his forehead leaning onto Kurt's, he noticed the other boy's eyes darken. Blaine's breath caught in his throat because he was going to kiss Kurt. _I'm about to kiss Kurt OHMIGOD I'm about to kiss Kurt! Do something you idiot, don't screw this up Blaine lean in!_ After fighting with his own brain, Blaine leaned in apprehensively, giving Kurt ample time to back out if he wasn't ready.

Kurt didn't back away, instead, he moved in just as eagerly and as their lips ever-so-slightly brushed, fire sparked. The kiss was somewhat awkward because their lips hadn't actually met, but Blaine felt a warmth on his bottom lip where his and Kurt's lips had met and immediately went back in for more, missing the warming sensation that was tingling from his lips all the way down to his feet. This kiss was longer, and as Kurt brought his arms to wrap around Blaine's neck and Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt's waist, bringing them even closer than they were before. As Blaine swiped his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, producing a small moan from the other boy, his mind went fuzzy because his and Kurt's tongue had just met and fireworks were exploding in his mind.

Blaine had never believed the whole myth about first kisses being magic, but even though it started a little awkward, it turned into one of the most mind-blowing, sensational kisses that Blaine would probably ever experience. Both boys were partially aware of the stares and awws and 'oh damn's being shouted at them, but they were too completely enamored with each other to care.

They pulled away from each other and Kurt abruptly walked away from Blaine. Blaine was shocked, as were all of the people around him. Did Kurt not want to kiss him? Did he see Blaine as another version of his bully that took advantage of him? His fears were reassured when Kurt turned back to smile at him and walked up onto the stage and talked into the microphone.

"Hi guys, I'm Kurt. I-I'm gonna sing you guys a song! So…I hope you like it." he said quietly as his eyes stayed locked on Blaine.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
>Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?<br>Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?  
>Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, 'I just don't care'?<em>

_Its only half past the point of no return  
>The hourglass on the table the sun before the burn<br>The thunder before the lightening  
>and the breath before the phrase<br>Have you ever felt this way?_

_La la la la la la la _

_There you are sitting in the garden  
>Clutching my coffee<br>calling me sugar  
>You called me sugar<em>

Blaine stared up at the stage. Kurt's voice was absolutely stunning…angelic even. It was high pitched but still had masculinity to it. The song suited his voice perfectly and he sang the lyrics with so much emotion that Blaine almost wanted to cry.  
>At the close of the song, he looked directly into Blaine's eyes with a shy smile and what would best be described as "heart eyes". Blaine's heart started beating miles per minute.<p>

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight<br>Have you ever held your breath, and asked yourself  
>Could it ever get better than tonight?<br>Tonight…_

As the final notes rang out, Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and a breathtaking smile graced his lips, which immediately brought one to Blaine's as well. Kurt walked off the stage and into Blaine's arms. Blaine kissed his hair softly and whispered into his ear,  
>"you move me."<br>That was all Kurt needed to launch his lips back onto Blaine's. They continued talking, dancing and laughing with all of the other members of the group until the manager announced that the lounge was closing.

Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes to all of the others and Blaine was given a few short "don't hurt Kurt or else I'll hurt you" before departing hand in hand with Kurt.

The drive back to McKinley was spent singing and aimlessly chatting, both boys seemingly on a high from the nights events. Once they arrived at the school, Blaine gave Kurt one last goodnight kiss before getting out of the car with a "see you next Thursday? Call me!", and a bright smile.

When Blaine got to his car, he hid himself out of Kurt's view and leaned on the drivers door for a few minutes, hardly believing that so many amazing things could happen in one night. He drove home quickly and ran in the door, anxious to tell his mother everything that had happened tonight.

"Hey Mom? COME DOWN HERE I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING! I HAD THE MOST _AMAZING _NI – Mom! what's wrong?…"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the late update people! I know there were a lot of songs in this episode, but this was more of a filler chapter then anything else. <strong>

**so, heres what I was thinking the next 2 chapters would go like…  
>chapter 5: the aftermath of this chapter<br>chapter 6: sectionals!**

**its about to get REALLY good! so I hope you all stick around, stay tuned and REVIEW/SPREAD TO YOUR FRIENDS! love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and this chapter is a bit angstyer so I apologize if you guys get upset. **

**OK so I'll probably update again this weekend! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Blaine's mother was rushing towards him, tears stained on her face telling him to 'sshh!' with a finger over her mouth.<p>

Blaine was quiet but was extremely confused. The confusion turned to hurt when he saw a large red mark on his mother's cheek and marks along the left side of her neck.

"Mom...what happened? What did he do to you?" tears forming in his eyes.

"Blaine you are 3 hours after curfew, do you know how angry he gets when you disobey rules?" she said anxiously, constantly looking up at the stairway.

"But mom, I told you where I was! You said it was fine!" he responded.

"I figured you'd be out for a few hours Blaine its 2 o'clock in the morning! You have to drive back to Dalton in 4 hours!" she said, still looking up at the stairwell now and again.

"Mom I'll be fine to drive I swear! Please stop crying. I had an amazing night, the kids in group invited me out and I met this amazing boy and he's funny and gorgeous and swee-" Blaine was cut off by a large banging from the top of the staircase.

"There you are you worthless little shit. Where the hell have you been all night, huh? Check with your mother to see if you can stay out when I'M the one who makes your curfew. Now where were you?" John Anderson screamed as he walked quickly down the stairs. He walked up to Blaine and grasped his bicep in a suffocating stronghold that made Blaine fall to his knees. Blaine tried to speak but the pain was too much.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU" his father screamed angrily as his mother tried to pry his hand off of Blaine's arm screaming for him to let go.

"WITH SOME BOY HUH? YOUR LITTLE FAG BOYFRIEND?" his father continued to roar as Blaine continued to rhythe in pain. When he finally let go, Blaine's entire body fell to the ground.

"That's what I thought. You're weak. What kind of man can't stand up for himself? Not an Anderson that's for sure." he walked away starkly and began up the stairs. Once on the second floor, he appeared on the balcony overlooking the main foyer and spoke again, a bitter spite in his voice.

"Pack your shit and go to Dalton, but don't even think of coming back here again. After this quarter of school is finished, you're on your own. I'm not paying for a private school that makes boys into fags and wimps. Go back to public

school and maybe they'll teach you to be a real man and defend yourself." he spoke with venom dripping off of every word.

Blaine, still on the ground and crying, looked up to his mother. Her face had gone pale and her eyes were wide with fear as she fell and embraced her son.

Blaine looked up at her and spoke in a barely audible voice.

"What am I gonna do? Where am I going to live? The quarter ends next week! Where am I going to go to school? How am I going to find somewhere to live in a week?"

Celine looked at her son and rubbed soothing circles into his back,

"Don't worry baby, everything is going to work itself out. I'll enroll you into McKinley next quarter and ask my friends if you can stay with them. Everything will be okay, everything will be okay" she spoke softly through her sobs. It sounded to Blaine that she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

Suddenly, his father appeared again and spoke directly to Celine.

"He has to learn to be a man Celine, take responsibility for himself. I find out you're helping him and you'll be just as fucked as he is."

Blaine looked up to his mother, whose skin had gone cold.

"Mom, look at me," Blaine said, suddenly becoming stronger than he ever thought of being in the last 10 minutes. "I don't want anything to happen to you EVER, you understand? I'll go to McKinley tomorrow and enroll myself. It's okay, really. I'll ask if I can stay with anyone I know at McKinley. Everything is going to be okay, remember?"

Blaine said, holding onto his mother's shoulders and looking straight into her glassed-over eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you and I'll call you everyday to tell you my progress, but I have to go pack." He said the last part in sadness and saw his mother's face drop as well, and soon she fell into hysterics as she grasped her son for dear life, seemingly begging him not to go. Blaine was her lifeline, the ultimate happiness in her life, and soon enough he would be gone. Blaine was worried for his mother, but promised himself that he would never make her worry or sad, and he would never jeopardize her safety in any way. He slowly trudged up the stairs and 2 hours later, he was carrying his bags to his car, saying goodbye to his mother and walking out the front doors, never looking back.

Blaine spent the next week at Dalton trying to enjoy the last of his time with the Warblers getting ready for Sectionals. This would be his last competition before he transferred, and he wanted it to be his best. He and Kurt had been texting throughout the week, but Blaine didn't tell Kurt about the fight, the transfer or the fact that he would be homeless in less than 6 days. But tonight was group, and tomorrow was Sectionals, so he was more than excited for the next two days.

He and Kurt had talked about everything and had even more to talk about when they had found out that they were each other's competition for Sectionals. Blaine hadn't told Kurt about his solo, because he wanted it to be a surprise. He chose a song that he was always comfortable singing and the lyrics were extremely relevant to everything going on in his life. The Warblers were willing to perform it because the background was easy to break up into the Warblers' signature 8-part harmony. Blaine was actually really excited to perform for his friends from group. Kurt had told him they were all in New Directions and had invited him and the Warblers out afterwards, no matter who won or lost.

That night at group, all of the McKinley kids were talking excitedly about tomorrow's competition and Kurt and Blaine (Klaine as they were now being called) were wrapped up in each other, physically and mentally, as they talked while Kurt practically sat in Blaine's lap, the shorter boys arms wrapped around his waste.

Kurt could sense something in Blaine the second that they saw each other that something was off, that he wasn't all there tonight, but he didn't ask. Maybe Blaine would bring it up in the discussion.

Once Mr. Schue walked in and sat down, everything was quiet and they all began talking.

Mercedes was the first to talk today.

"Hi guys, I'm Mercedes. I don't really know how to say this because I don't really know what it is yet, but I think I may have an eating disorder. I'm really scared. My entire life revolves around food and that's not healthy. I hate it, but I'm too scared to go to a doctor and have it diagnosed. It would absolutely kill my mom, she's a big girl too…but I feel like I could be killing myself everyday because of all that I eat…and guys, I really don't want to die. I don't want to have heart attacks and diabetes and all that…im only 17. I want to stop it, I really do. I've tried eating all that health food crap, but its just…whenever my mom goes to the market to buy groceries she always buys the junk food or the stuff that's high in salt…and I just, I just don't know what to do. I get weak and then I eat it, and I just…can't stop." At this boy she was crying and Kurt had gotten off of Blaine's lap to go comfort her.  
>Once she calmed down, Mr. Schue and the rest of the kids told her that she should definitely go get her condition diagnosed, just so she knows what it is and learn steps she can take to get better, and many offered to accompany her to the doctor. Next, they told her that she and her mom need to have a conversation about their lifestyle and eating habits. They said that maybe getting diagnosed by the doctor will show her mom how serious it is and it would be the extra push in the right direction. Their final piece of advice was to accompany her mom food shopping so that they could make healthy choices together.<p>

Mr. Schue noticed that Blaine was looking off at a wall and had an extremely worried look on his face and said,

"Hey Blaine? Blaine? Yoohoo…Blaaainne". He tried to get the spaced-out boy's attention by waving a hand at him.

By now everyone had noticed the change in Blaine's demeanor. The happy kid who they met last week and was smiling and sociable was gone, and instead he wore a hard face and seemed off in his own head.  
>Once Blaine snapped out of his trance, Mr. Schue asked him if he was okay, and if there was anything that he needed to share, but not to feel obligated.<br>Blaine looked around at the concerned faces around him and then looked next to him where Kurt had returned and was resting his hand on top of Blaine's. Blaine looked at Kurt who looked hurt and concerned, probably thinking that his condition had something to do with him. Blaine saw the genuine worry on the kids' faces and realized that these people cared about him and his well being, and that maybe they could do something to help.

So Blaine spoke, shakily at first, but then gained strength.  
>"M-my parents, well…my father, he hates the fact that I'm gay. He thinks that I'm weak and that I can't stand up for myself. He thinks that I'm hiding away at Dalton…which I am, but its for my safety so I never really took anything he said to heart because I knew what I needed for my safety. Anyway, last Thursday, after we all went to the Lima Bean, I got home a couple of hours after curfew and I'd asked my mom if I could go out, but not my dad…and he didn't really like that. Apparently I was 'undermining his authority in his own home' or something. Continuing on, he we <em>really<em>pissed and he…he started to hurt me to get me to tell him where I was and who I was with. He called me weak and said that Anderson men stand up for themselves, and that I wasn't an Anderson man. Then um…he told me to pack up my stuff and go to Dalton and to umm…to never come back."

At this point everyone gasped and Kurt's grip on his hand was almost suffocating, tears flowing freely down his face. Blaine paused his story to wipe them away and saw that many other kids were either crying or had open mouths.

"And…um…and then he told me that he was pulling me out of Dalton. He didn't want to waste any more money on a school that made boys into fags and wimps. Eloquent, right? Such a class act. So…um, starting on Wednesday I'm not a student at Dalton anymore and I have nowhere to live, or to go to school. So right now I've been a little preoccupied with Warbler practices for tomorrow and trying to find a place to live. I enrolled myself at McKinley yesterday so I guess I'll be a student there starting in the middle of next week, now I just need to find a place to stay. I checked out some local shelters in the area, but I don't know how long I'd be able to stay there for." he sighed, "So yeah, that's where my mind is right now."

Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe that one kid could go through so much in the course of a month, from last weeks story to tonight's, Blaine could really use a break. They all expressed their happiness that Blaine would be coming to McKinley and that they would be there to help him with any schoolwork or issues that he had, and almost everyone had offered to take Blaine in to live with them. Blaine got everyone's numbers and they all hugged him, saying that he was going to be alright and that everything was going to work out for him, and that they'd help to keep him safe at McKinley.

Blaine couldn't help but cry. He had only known these people for a week and they were already offering to have him move in with them. Blaine had never felt more wanted, more loved or cared for in his entire life, and he owed them all a huge debt of love and gratitude.

After the meeting dispersed and Mr. Schuester talked to Blaine about his impending transfer, Blaine turned to find Kurt waiting for him.  
>Blaine smiled widely and walked over to him, grasping his hand in Kurt's and letting their fingers entwine. They walked out the door of the community center in silence, just letting their hands swing back and forth. Once outside, Kurt stopped them. He turned to Blaine and the shorter boy could see tears rolling down Kurt's cheeks.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong? Nonono why are you crying?" Blaine asked softly as he pulled Kurt into a hug.

"It's all my fault! If I didn't invite you out that night you still would've had a house, and support and education and _family_ Blaine, dammit its all my fault! I'm so sorry I didn't mean any harm please forgive me Blaine…please" he descended into sobs into Blaine's shoulder because he had _finally _found an amazingly beautiful, kind, compassionate guys who he got chills when they kissed and _wanted _to kiss him, but Kurt had ruined his life, and this was probably the last time that he ever wanted to see Kurt again.

"I-I'm so sorry Blaine, I have to go." he said as he let go of the boy that he loved and ran away to his car as fast as his legs could take him.

Blaine was dumbstruck. Why did Kurt run away from him? Would he hide from Blaine because he still thought that it was his fault?

Blaine screamed for Kurt to come back and ran after him, but Kurt was _really _fast and those long legs took him a long distance in a short distance.

The ignition had started and Kurt was driving away into the night by the time that Blaine was even remotely close to his car.

Blaine called Kurt constantly on his drive back to Dalton with no answer. As soon as he got back to his dorm floor, he faced the wrath of Wes as he was bombarded with questions like 'Where were you?' 'Do you know what time it is?' and 'You know we're competing tomorrow, right?'. He didn't answer and continued towards his room. He needed to talk to Kurt and he needed to do it _now. _

After calling another 4 times and leaving rather desperate voicemails at each call, he decided to send him a text before going to sleep. He was tired, and like Wes said, he had a big day tomorrow. _He was going to see Kurt tomorrow, and sing to Kurt tomorrow, YES THAT'S PERFECT, _Blaine thought to himself.

He sent Kurt one text before dozing off to sleep. He was slightly awakened by his phone buzzing and saw that Kurt had answered him back. He checked the message and went back to sleep, content with how his plan for the next day was forming into his mind.

_11: 43 pm 10/23/11_

_Can we please talk tomorrow? I really don't want you to be mad at me when I sing to you…you won't enjoy it as much xx -B_

_11:55 pm 10/23/11_

_meet me at the concession stand 20 minutes before show time x -K_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was good for y'all! See you guys this weekend at Sectionals!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**greetings readers! sorry this is coming to you a little later than promised but life's been kinda crazy with school and whatnot but you guys don't really care and you probably wont even read this!**

**anywho…enjoy the wonderfully not-angsty chapter 6! Sectionalllss**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning to the wrath of Wes rasping incessantly on his door screaming, "Wake the hell up Anderson! Meet in the hall in 15 minutes!"<p>

Blaine groaned and slowly rose out of bed. _UGH why am I up so early? _he thought to himself. But then he remembered…it was Friday, _my last Warbler Sectionals Friday_.  
>He suddenly got a burst of energy and, since Blaine Anderson was the master of the 8 minute shower, was out the door and running towards the hallway.<p>

When Blaine got down to the hallway and noticed Jeff Sterling smirking at him, he felt a little uncomfortable. Jeff was one of the Warblers who was somewhat civil to Blaine, but never was rude to him. Jeff strolled up next to him and said,  
>"Nice hair Anderson…I actually like it better without the gel" he said sincerely. Blaine panicked for a second and reached up to his hair…he'd forgotten his gel.<p>

Freaking great. The Warblers were moving out into the bus and Blaine had no time to fix his hair. He had to go and talk to Kurt with his hair looking like a curly mess. While it was no longer its afro-tastic self thanks to his last haircut, the prominent curls on the top of his head were making themselves extremely known and Blaine knew he didn't look as put together as he should be looking for competition.

As he sat on the bus, he listened to his solo over and over, making sure that he wouldn't flub the lyrics and embarrass himself in front of Kurt and the rest of the kids from McKinley. _Kurt. _Blaine had almost forgotten that he and Kurt had to meet before the performance and Blaine had to make Kurt fall for him again, as well as convincing him that none of this was his fault.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Blaine got a text on his phone from Mike. He and Mike had been talking constantly because both had issues with their dads. Mike's dad had kicked him out of the family a few months earlier for wanting to pursue his career in dance instead of becoming a doctor like he was. Mike's mother had helped him find an apartment a few minutes from school and Mike had worked a few jobs at restaurants and dance studios locally to pay the rent.<br>Mike had talked to his mom and she had privately contacted Celine to work out if Blaine could live with Mike in his apartment and split the rent, which would make it easier on Mike and on Blaine, for not having to pay full rent and having to avoid house hunting on his own. Blaine was ecstatic that not only did he have somewhere to live, but that it was with one of his now good friends who was in a similar situation as he was.

He smiled and opened the text,

**2:49 PM 10/24/11  
>hey man, good luck today! you still set to move in Sunday? I can drive over to Dalton to help you with boxes and shit if you need…see u inside! –M<strong>

After typing a quick thank you response, he brought his mind back to Kurt, because he still had _no freaking idea_ of what to say to Kurt. _OH WELL,_ he thought to himself, _I'll wing it. If I stutter and sound like a complete babbling idiot he'll know its sincere…right?_

* * *

><p>When the bus pulled into the Ohio Civic Pavilion, Blaine's heart began racing twenty miles per minute. He looked at his watch and saw that he had 20 minutes until he had to meet Kurt. Blaine was continuing to panic because <em>dammit<em> he wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend and he wanted to kiss Kurt again. That kiss was the one great thing that had happened to Blaine since he could remember. Kurt was the one thing in his life that had the major potential to be perfect, if it wasn't perfect already.

Suddenly, Wes was leading them into the building and into a green room where they would practice for the next 20 minutes. Blaine was constantly checking his watch and making sure that he wouldn't miss Kurt, because that was _really_ going to make the impression that he wanted to be with Kurt – stand him up after asking to talk. So he asked Wes after the 5th time they had rehearsed their numbers to let the guys have a bathroom break or they would strain their voices and to meet back at their block of seats to watch the show. Wes agreed and Blaine all but sprinted out of the room and toward the concession stand, paying no attention to the confused looks coming from his teammates.

He got to the bar style food stand and saw that Kurt hadn't shown up yet. Blaine's stomach twisted as the thought of Kurt not showing up came into his mind, but then he saw the gorgeous boy walking towards him, a wary smile on his lips but extreme happiness in his eyes. This made Blaine a little more comfortable that Kurt was coming here with even the slightest bit of positivity. As Kurt got closer, Blaine felt his throat going dry because Kurt looked amazing. He was wearing black pants and a short sleeved black button down which showed the amazing shape of his biceps, along with a gold bowtie and gold suspenders that brought out the flecks of gold in his eyes. Blaine was kind of jealous of the outfit because that is definitely something that he would enjoy wearing instead of his poly cotton blend blazer and dull grey slacks.

Kurt was standing right in front of him then, staring at him and waiting for Blaine to convince him to stay. Blaine had words on his tongue but couldn't get them out, so he stood there for a minute, just staring at Kurt until he suddenly pulled Kurt into a hug. Blaine breathed in the scent of the other boy and could feel Kurt doing the same as he played with the now curly hair at the nape of Blaine's neck. When they pulled away from each other they just stood and stared for a second. To any onlooker this would look extremely awkward, but for the two involved it was communication though an unspoken connection. Kurt knew that Blaine wanted him to stay in his life, but needed to be sure.

"Blaine…why? Why do you still want me around? That night would've been the worst night of my life if that happened to me…I just, don't understand."  
>Blaine was stunned, Kurt still thought that this was his fault and felt guilty about it.<p>

"Kurt, listen to me. Okay? No interrupting. You need to understand that _none_ of this is your fault, its my dad's fault for being a heartless brute. In _no way possible_ is this your fault. Its not even my fault! But you really need to know that that night was the farthest thing from the worst night of my life. Maybe in my home life, but for me as a person, it was one of the best nights of my life. When I met the group, when you guys invited me out, when we kissed… I finally felt like the person that I wanted to be, and that I hadn't been for the longest time. And you did that! So you shouldn't be beating yourself up…you should be happy because you made sad, pathetic Blaine Anderson into the happiest kid on the planet."  
>As he finished his little speech, Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and lingered for a while, feeling Kurt tense and relax beneath him.<br>"So I have to get to our seats now, but don't forget that I'll be singing to you."  
>He squeezed Kurt's hand one last time before hurrying off to his seats before Wes actually murdered him.<p>

Kurt was left standing at the food stand, breathless and with a heart full of hope. Even when Blaine kissed him on the cheek he felt tingles all over his body. He was so happy that he had convinced New Directions to dedicate one of their songs to Blaine, and Kurt knew that he would be surprised.

* * *

><p>As the lights dimmed in the auditorium, the first group from Fort Wayne, Aural Intensity, performed their songs and they were good. Not great, but good. Throughout their performance, Kurt was looking around for Blaine when he felt his phone buzz. It was a text from Blaine, and Kurt could feel the giant smile growing on his face.<p>

**3:15 PM 10/24/11  
>You should really pay attention to your competition Mr. Hummel ;) –B<strong>

Kurt laughed to himself and quickly typed back a response.

**3:17 PM 10/24/11  
>Its not my fault I've got something else on my mind… -K<strong>

**3:18 PM 10/24/11  
>I wonder what on earth that could be? –B<strong>

Kurt laughed again, earning him an eye from Mercedes and then a smile as she figured it out.

**3:20 PM 10/24/11  
>Don't be cheeky ;) – K<strong>

**3:22 PM 10/24/11  
>Me? Cheeky? Never! lol …r we still on for team dinner after? – B<strong>

**3:25 PM 10/24/11  
>I think so! But lets make this interesting…losing team pays. –K<strong>

**3:27 PM 10/24/11  
>But that's not right…a true gentleman always pays on the first date – B<strong>

Kurt could help the leap that his heart did and the blush growing on his cheeks.

**3:30 PM 10/24/11  
>and the last time I checked, we were both gentlemen…so I say that loser pays. deal? –K<strong>

**3:31 PM 10/24/11  
>deal…but get ready to buy me some dinner Mr. Hummel ;) I g2g get ready…listen to the song and know its for u ok? xx –B<strong>

Kurt really couldn't help but swoon. Blaine was singing to him. Now Kurt just had to sit and wait to see what he would be serenaded with. He also secretly loved the fact that the audience would be so wrapped up in a performance that was meant just for him. _Man that boy is romantic._

* * *

><p>When the Warblers appeared on stage, all of New Directions stood up to applaud Blaine, which really confused those in the club that didn't go to group and thought we were just excited about the Warblers.<p>

The acapella backup began and Blaine's eyes raked over the audience until he found New Directions, and he located one member in particular, whose stunning blue eyes were already looking up at him lovingly and expectantly. Blaine felt a thousand-watt smile growing on his face and felt his heart speed up as he began singing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>cuz I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>and I don't wanna go home right now<em>

Kurt couldn't help but gasp. This song was so emotional and when he thought about it, certain lyrics described Blaine's life perfectly. Kurt just couldn't believe that Blaine was so willing to put himself out there emotionally just to please Kurt.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>and all I can breathe is your life<br>When sooner or later its over  
>I just don't wanna miss you tonight<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>when everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am <em>

_I just want you to know who I am._

After the song, all of New Directions that knew Blaine's story were crying almost hysterically and Kurt had his heart in his throat as tears spilled down his cheeks. Blaine had performed that song so beautifully and had such a deep connection that came out into his performance and it made Kurt's knees go weak.

Then, in typical Warbler fashion, the boys began the beat to a popular Top 40 song that all of the New Direction girls immediately stood up and began dancing to. Kurt knew the song and was actually a fan of the band, but now Blaine was singing it…which meant that it was going to be a million times better. The Warbler's backup, now that Kurt thought of it, was actually perfect for this song…and Mr. Schuester looked worried that maybe New Directions could lose their crown to the boys in blazers.

As Blaine began singing lead, he performed all of his dance steps and front man actions to the side of the stage were Kurt was so that Blaine could stare at him the entire time, earning more than one strange glances from his teammates, who had no idea that he even knew the competition.

_You're insecure, don't know what for  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the door<br>Don't need makeup to cover up  
>being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<br>Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful _

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_So girl come on, you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but yo-ou_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful!<em>

At the end of the performance Kurt was smiling a little too wide that it was beginning to hurt his face, and Blaine was smiling so brightly on stage. Everyone was having fun and smiling and happy, when Kurt remembered that they still had to go onstage and sing. And that Kurt had a solo part of their upcoming group number that Kurt had insisted they dedicate to Blaine.

As New Directions found their way backstage, they crossed paths with the group of blazer-clad Warblers. New Directions stopped and surrounded Blaine, giving him hugs and congratulating him and the rest of the Warblers on a great performance. The Warblers looked really confused with how popular their lead singer suddenly became, but stayed quiet. When Kurt made his way over to Blaine, he flung himself into the smaller boy's arms and squeezed him tightly, whispering how amazing he was and how moved he became from the song. After their embrace, Kurt looked straight at him, took a deep breath and kissed him, on the lips this time. It was short but still had the same mind-shattering effect as their first kiss did, leaving both boys a little breathless.

After the kiss, Kurt raked over Blaine's outfit from his hair (_it was curly today, he would have to mention how much he loved that later_) to his paten-leather shoes. He looked into Blaine's warm, comforting eyes one last time before pulling away to catch up with his group and screaming "WISH ME LUCK" as he ran away.

When Blaine's breath and ability to think finally returned to him, he yelled back "GOOD LUCK BABE".

This exchange only led to more confused stares from his teammates. Blaine chuckled to himself and started walking back to their block of seats.

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed and Blaine was actually really excited. He had only heard the individual talents of the New Directions, and was anxious to hear how all of those unique voices meshed together.<p>

The curtain rose to reveal Rachel and Kurt's stepbrother Finn alone on the stage.

Blaine recognized the song as "Falling Slowly" from the movie _Once._ Blaine had only heard the song in passing, but listening to Rachel and Finn singing it with such intensity that both of their voices had, it was hard not to feel the meaning of the song. When they broke into the chorus, Blaine listened to the amazing harmonies and lyrics and couldn't help but think about the boy waiting behind the curtains to perform.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
>You make it now<em>

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>and I can't go back<br>Moves that take me and erase me  
>and I'm painted black<p>

_Well you have suffered enough and warred with yourself  
>Its time that you won<em>

_Falling slowly, sing your melody  
>I'll sing along<em>

Blaine felt his heart swelling and wondered if Kurt was feeling the same connection to the song.

He was.

Kurt had heard Rachel and Finn singing this song over and over in rehearsal but had never really taken a time out to listen to the beauty of the lyrics. He immediately thought of Blaine and found himself wondering if Blaine had even noticed the lyrics.

* * *

><p>After Finchel's duet, the rest of the group came out on stage and Blaine's face lit up. Nothing anyone said or did mattered because now Kurt was on stage and he looked radiant when in the spotlight.<br>As the music for the group number began, Blaine caught Kurt's eye and saw the boy onstage mouth '**_this is for you'._**

Blaine was confused, Kurt had said nothing about singing to him, and he couldn't really understand why the New Directions would be dedicating a song to _him _of all people, but he listened anyway as he tried to figure out the opening music.

Once Rachel and Finn had began the first chorus Blaine had figured out the song and felt the wind getting knocked from him. They were singing this song to him to tell him to be strong and that they'd be there for him. They were his friends, and they really cared about him.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

Suddenly, the stage went completely dark, except for one spotlight at the center of the stage. Kurt stood in it proudly, the emotion radiating off of every word he sang, and he directed every word towards the speechless, emotional wreck of a boy in the blazer.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

Blaine was crying now because Kurt had the voice of an angel. He was radiant, and beautiful and his voice was emotionally stirring yet so _so_ pure that it brought Blaine to even more of a mess. He was singing to Blaine, telling him to stay strong and he could see in Kurt's eyes that Blaine would be there to help him along the way.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

After the song, New Directions took a bow and the groups were given a 15 minute break before they had to be onstage to find out the winner.

* * *

><p>The Warblers surrounded Blaine immediately when he got up, immediately wanting answers about why he was fraternizing with their enemy. Blaine stood in front of the group of 15 boys who would never even <em>think <em>of doing what New Directions had just done for him, and said everything that he had been hiding from them.

"Well boys, I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm being transferred to McKinley next week. It's been a _super_great run with you boys and I'll miss singing lead for you guys, and this was a great sendoff for me. I know you guys will find an even better replacement for me, and if Dalton wins this, I wish you all the best of luck at Regionals."

During his speech he had spotted the New Directions walking out from the stage curtain and saw Kurt looking anxiously for him.

"Now if you'll excuse me boys," Blaine concluded rather dramatically, "the guy I'm sort of in love with is over there waiting for me."

Blaine stalked away from his teammates and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, causing a squeak from him and a giggle from Mercedes, who he was talking to. She excused herself and left the two boys alone.

Blaine sweetly kissed Kurt's cheek and they stayed in that position for a few minutes, talking about how amazing the other was and how they were brought to tears by the other's performance.

When the groups were brought to the stage to announce the winner, Blaine was somewhat conflicted about the results. Yes, he wanted the best for the Warblers, but did he want them to win? No. He wanted New Directions to win so maybe after he auditioned for the club, he could continue performing with Kurt by his side.

A woman who worked for the DMV came and announced the winner after a small speech about driving safety or seatbelts or _something_ that Blaine didn't really care about. Then, she announced that Aural Intensity had won 3rd place, which they seemed extremely bitter about, and then the two groups were brought next to each other to announce that New Directions had won the competition and were going to Regionals.

Blaine had to restrain himself from jumping in excitement and had a huge smile on his face as he saw Kurt bouncing around with all of his other teammates.

After the groups were ushered offstage, Blaine ran up to Kurt and kissed him, out of excitement, emotion, and any other feeling of happiness that was currently bubbling up in his stomach. Now, Blaine would hopefully be able to join the McKinley glee club and go to Show Choir Nationals, where the Warblers had never been before.

But, that was all to be handled in the future. Now, he had a date with Kurt to pay for.

* * *

><p><strong>HI PEOPLE! I KNOW THIS WAS A LONGER ONE BUT I HAD A LOT OF STUFF I NEEDED TO GET IN HERE, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEEEEASE REVIEW AND SHARE IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS!<strong>

**NEXT WEEK IS GOING BACK TO THE ANGSTY CHAPTER 1 STYLE STUFF, BUT ONLY FOR A LITTLE BIT. I TRY TO CREATE AN EQUILLIBRIUM HERE **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND SEE U NEXT WEEK!**


End file.
